


New Workers

by astrosoda



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Blindeye, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human bill, Mystery Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosoda/pseuds/astrosoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper doesn't trust the new employee at the Mystery Shack, Bill. He decides to find out what's going on with him. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Workers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my first fanfic on AO3. :)

Dipper didn't trust Bill.  
The new blond haired employee of the Mystery Shack was about Wendy's age, slightly older, and everyone liked him. He was enthusiastic, energized, and completely unlikeable. If you talked to Dipper, that is.  
Dipper looked up from his journal to see Bill coming in, just in time for his shift. He was dressed all in yellow and black, as usual-like a bumblebee, Dipper thought-and ruffled Dipper's hat as he walked past him. Dipper snorted and adjusted his hat back, glaring daggers into the teenager.  
"Say, what'cha reading there, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, using the annoying nickname given to him. He also didn't use anyone's real names, which mystified and annoyed him at the same time.  
"None of your business," Dipper muttered, barely audible. The last thing he wanted was Bill to find out about the journal.  
Wendy walked in and strode towards Bill, completely ignoring Dipper. "Hey, Bill, can you cover my shift for me? I've got to go help my dad with something."  
"Oh, anything for you, Red."  
"Thanks dude." Wendy waved towards Dipper. "Don't go adventuring without me. I don't want to be left out of your conspiracies."  
"I would never," Dipper muttered.  
Mabel skipped into the gift shop, pausing to wave at Bill. "Hey, bro-bro, can I talk to you outside for a second?" she asked.  
"Sure." Dipper grabbed his journal and followed his sister outside.  
As soon as the door closed, Mabel began lecturing him like she had done many nights before. "Dipper, why don't you like Bill? I mean, what'd he ever do to you? It's not like he's out to destroy your journal or anything. He's fine."  
Dipper shifted his weight. "I don't know. It's just-he gives me this clammy feeling. Like any second, I'm going to be killed or possessed or something."  
"What? Dip, that's insane! He's not going to possess you or kill you or anything at all! He's just a regular guy, like you or me. He's barely older than Wendy, anyway. He can't be bad."  
"Robbie's that age, and he's a jerk!"  
"Agreed." Mabel showed a brace-faced smile. "I'm going to go meet Candy and Grenda at the diner. I'll be back around dinner. Don't drive yourself crazy with your creepy thoughts."  
Dipper went back inside.  
"What did Mabel want to talk to you about?" Bill asked, his eyes glinting.  
Dipper arched an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"  
Bill shrugged. "Curiosity."  
"Nothing."  
A ding went off the teenager's wristwatch. "Oh, shift's over. See you around, Pine Tree."  
He strode from behind the counter and left the Mystery Shack. A crinkled, old piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Dipper waited a second to see if he would come back for it.  
The paper looked old and brittle, like the paper in the journal. The edges were singed, but the center was untouched and unharmed. It looked as if someone had tried to burn it, but it had failed. Perhaps it was fireproof paper?  
No, there was no such thing as fireproof paper.  
The center was a big eye with a cat's pupil and a red X through it, bleeding down. There were a set of numbers on the bottom of the page, with dashes through every couple of letters. Dipper assumed this was a code, and the dashes were separate words.  
Dipper went up to him and his sister's room and began decoding it. He began different codes, sets of letters backwards and forwards, until he got a three letter back combination that seemed to make the most logical sense. Using this code, it said:  
I WAS SO WRONG. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR.  
Dipper didn't trust Bill.


End file.
